


Kissed By Stars

by Microbat_writer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, and they're soft, they're just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microbat_writer/pseuds/Microbat_writer
Summary: Riku admires Sora's freckles
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Kissed By Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is super short, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I've been wanting to write something quick and soft with these two for a while now. I hope you enjoy! ☆☆

Riku dragged his finger slowly across Sora's back. He let it linger over one freckle for a moment, before he traced an invisible line over to the next; And from that one, his delicate touch slid up to Sora's shoulders where it looked like he was kissed by the galaxy.  
A loving smile tugged at Riku's lips as he brushed his hand over the peppering of freckles that decorated Sora's shoulder-- and thats when he felt Sora begin stirring around. 

The two were currently laying spooned together in their tiny bed, snuggled up after an evening of endless kisses and intimate touches. Riku still couldn't believe it was real. The person he loved most was in bed beside him, rolling over now to look at him with those beautiful, dreamy eyes. 

Sora's smile was sleepy, and he looked at Riku curiously, before his eyes fell shut again; his long eyelashes standing out against his rosey cheeks.  
Riku felt his heart swell at the sight. 

"What were you doing Riku?" Sora spoke softly, his voice still laced with desire to fall back to sleep. 

"You're such a sleepy head." Riku hummed blissfully. "I was just counting your freckles..." and with that said, he lifted his hand once more. His finger touched over Sora's round cheeks, connecting the dots quietly. "They're like stars, Sora." 

Finally opening his eyes again, Sora looked at Riku, and the natural dusting of pink on his nose and cheeks grew redder.  
"Stars? How many do I have?" 

"You already have... eight on this side." Riku retraced the freckles, even touching the ones on Sora's ear. "A galaxy on your shoulders... constellations on your back." 

The words were causing Sora's heart to sore. His desire to sleep more had dwindled to nothing, and he felt excited to listen to Riku talk about his discoveries.  
"... I've got all of those things??" He spoke excitedly, lifting a hand to rest on the side of Riku's neck. "Are you going to make a wish?" 

Riku lowered his hand then, letting it run along Sora's side and hip. The touch was full of attention. He made sure he didn't rush over Sora's frame, wanting to memorize every inch of his lover.  
"I already did." Riku leaned himself closer to let their lips meet for a quick kiss, then he brushed his lips over Sora's cheek. He made sure to touch over each freckle, speaking softly as he did. "If I don't kiss the stars after I wish though, they won't come true." He chuckled, and when he heard Sora laugh too, it was like music to his ears.

"Riku!" Sora slid his hand up from Riku's neck to brush through his hair. "Tell me. What'd you wish for?" 

Riku hesitated, just for a moment, then shifted to rest their foreheads together.  
"I wished... for this to be forever. I want these moments with you forever." 

The two sat quietly after that, enjoying the peace of being together; getting lost in the gaze of each other's eyes.  
Sora was the one to break the silence-- first with a delicate kiss. Then he spoke in a hushed voice; telling a secret for only Riku's ears.

"Your wish is already real, Riku. I'm not going anywhere. In this life, our next, no matter where we end up... I'll always find you. I'll always be with you." 

Riku listened to Sora intently, his cheeks becoming flushed. There was so much he wanted to say in response-- but he knew that if he started, he would be crying by the middle of it. His eyes were already moist with tears, thanks to Sora. So instead, he replied as best as he could, with as little words as possible.  
"I love you, Sora."

"And I love you too, Riku."


End file.
